Candy Cane Love
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Edward and Bella find some alone time over Christmas in the most unlikely of places. Part of the SmutVent Calendar! Lemons!


**MY ENTRY TO THE CHRISTMAS ADVENT!**

**I hope everyone enjoys it, this was fun to write :]**

**Because everyone loves some smut at Christmas.**

**Links to the outfits are on my profile!**

* * *

**CANDY CANE LOVE**

"Alice this is ridiculous." Emmett grumbled as Alice adjusted his snowy white beard.

"No Emmett, this is _human_. Humans get part-time jobs all the time, especially at Christmas, so they have money for presents." explained Alice as if she were speaking to a three year old, "besides, it's about time you gave back to the community."

"Yeah, my community for all of about three years," said an exasperated Emmett, "that's no reason for me to have to dress you as Santa Claus."

"Every Santa's cabin needs a Santa." I said, looking over at the bickering pair, "and besides, if me and Alice are elves, you and Rose have to be Mr and Mrs Claus"

Alice and I did indeed look as if we had just hopped off the last bus from the North Pole. We were each wearing red and white striped tights under a pair of green shorts and a red waistcoat over a white vest. Green and red belled hats topped off our outfits. In my defence, it's about time we sexed up the stereotypicl elf a little bit. We have perfect vampire bodies, why not flaunt them, was my argument. Also, who could say no to Alice?

"How come Jasper and Edward are getting out of this?"

"They helped out with the haunted house at Halloween." said Rose as she entered.

She was wearing a short, fur trimmed hooded red dress, a wide black belt with a big gold buckle sat on her small waist. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful golden waves. She had completed the look with a smear of red lipstick and black heeled boots. Emmett let out a low growl.

"You look a little young for Mrs. Claus." noted Alice.

"I'm trying to give that poor dowdy woman a new image"

"How considerate of you." said Alice sarcastically.

I sat atop a pile of fake presents, "strange that in the fifty years since I was turned the only thing that hasn't changed is us and Christmas traditions. Kids still convince their parents to bring them to malls to queue for ages just to sit on Santa's lap and get a cheap present"

"Hey!" said Alice, offended, "I bought all the gifts Emmett will be giving out in Toys 'R' Us!"

"Oops, sorry Alice," I hugged her apologetically, "Come on anyway, they'll all be coming in soon, we better get started"

We straightened our shorts and walked outside of the small wooden cabin. Thanks to Alice's lavish decorating skills it looked as if it had cut out from a fairytale book. The roof was encrusted with glittering fake white snow, lights twinkled from every available space and mechanised polar bears and penguins lined the green and red brick walkway.

We smiled our perfect smiles at the children through the glass. They were tugging their parents' hands, eager to see Santa. Alice opened the door and immediately the wave of children entered, all clamouring to be the first in.

I took the first little girl by the hand whilst Alice took her other, and led her through to the cabin, her father trailed behind, checking out our asses in our tiny shorts no doubt.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly, looking down the small girl, her red curls bounced as she walked, the picture of innocence.

She blushed, "Kathlyn"

"That's a very pretty name" said Alice, smiling.

"Why are your hands so cold?" asked Kathlyn.

I swallowed needlessly, "Because em - "

"Because we live in the North Pole," supplied Alice, "it's very cold there"

"Oh." Kathlyn giggled.

My non beating heart melted as soon as we entered the cabin, Kathlyn ran and thew herself into Emmett's lap, her eyes wide with delight. I laughed to myself as I saw Emmett's look of temporary awkwardness.I laughed even harder when Kathlyn's father entered after us. He caught side of Rosalie, and his jaw hit the floor, he couldn't even try to hide his panting. I elbowed Alice in the ribs and nodded at him, she dissolved into silent giggles too.

"Ho ho ho, and what would you like this Christmas?"

Emmett's deep voice brought me back to the job at hand. I began searching through the bag of presents for a suitable gift for her Kathlyn.

And so we continued like that all evening, well until nine o' clock that night. And, having been here since eleven in the morning, I was well and truly pining for Edward now. Whilst the last few children visited, all I could think of was how Edward's hands and felt on me last night as we made love outside in our garden. I had purposefully not shown Edward my elf outfit, though he had asked many times, until I had started work, I wanted him to enjoy the suspense as much as possible.

Finally, the last little boy had gotten his gift and left. We quickly tidied everything away, leaving it ready for tomorrow. I felt my heart soar as I recognised the sound of Edward's footsteps, there was a familiar knock on the cabin's small door.

"Hello" Edward grinned at me, my knees knocked together.

"Hi," I rushed to his side, "I missed you"

He breathed in the sent of my hair deeply, "I missed you too"

I rejoiced in hearing him say that, despite more than fifty years together, it was also reassuring to hear he wanted me.

"Everything go ok?" he asked, after he had pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes, it was all fine" I said breathlessly, Edward tended to have this effect on me.

I desperately kissed him again, needing to feel him after the hours apart. When I pulled away I looked around to see everyone else had left.

"Where did they go?" I asked, not really caring.

"Giving us the privacy you so desperately want, apparently" Edward's delicious breath ghosted over my neck, his voice husky and velvety.

I kissed him again, backing him up against the wall of the cabin. His lips oved smoothly, seamlessly against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I readily granted. As his tongue slid against mine all I could think of was how perfectly our bodies fitted together, how wonderfully made for each other we were.

His hands moved from their position on my waist to my clothed thighs, I silently cursed Alice for choosing tights instead of stockings for our elf outfits, she had argued stockings would be "_too _sexy". I thought the micro shorts had already crossed that line. However these thoughts were driven from my mind as Edward's long, slender fingers began rubbing circles on my crotch, through the said shorts.

I allowed a moan to escape me, my legs spread wider, kicking aside a box of candy canes in the process, the contents spilled all over the floor.

Edward smirked against my lips, "careful now"

I responded eagerly, my hands clutching at his wonderful bronze hair as he pulled his chest flush against mine. We were sitting on Santa's chair by now, my legs wrapped around his waist, desperately wanting him closer to me. One of his skilled hands moved to the nape of my neck, caressing it. My breathing became laboured, my mouth desperately seeking his. I placed multiple kisses on his delicious lips, sliding my tongue between them once more. I bit down on Edward's lip and he lost it.

"Bella" he growled warningly, his erection pressed against my inner thigh.

My hands moved from his hair, down over his shoulders to his chest. My fingers snaked under the hem of his shirt, running over his smooth, chiselled abs. I thrust my crotch upwards towards his hand, desperate for him to rid me of my shorts that kept our skin from coming into contact. He seemed to sense my thoughts and began unbuttoned my waistcoat with practiced finger. He pushed my thin vest up over my head, tossing it to the corner, when it became entangled on a fake Rudolph's antlers. I ripped my white lace bra from my breast, allowing it to join the rest of my garments.

His nose nuzzled my jawline as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck, my collarbone, and finally on my breast. I allowed my head to fall backwards as I arched against my the onslaught of his mouth. My hands gripped his tousled hair tighter as a wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I felt his tongue swirl around my rock hard nipple, his hand that had previously been entangled in my hair now moved underneath me to grip my ass. I let out a moan as his lips attached to my nipple. He smiled around my nub as he heard my moan.

He kissed from my breasts to my now revealed stomach until he reached the hem of my oh so irritating shorts. I hastened to help him undo them, but before I could he had them pushed to my knees. Next came my irksome striped tights, Edwad could not refrain from ripping them from my skin.

"You have no idea how much I hate Alice for those" he murmured against me.

"Oh, I do" I replied, smirking down at him.

Next came my white lace panites, Edward pulled them down so I could step out of them. I was sure he would be able to smell my arousal, even as I thought it I felt another stream of moisture seep down my thighs. Edward slid a familiar finger between my folds. I gasped loudly, no matter how many times I felt his hands on me, they never lost their magic, it only increased if possible. I knew how wet I would feel to him, and judging my how easy he was able to push two fingers inside of me, I was right. I revelled in feeling of him being in me, my muscles clamped, latching onto his fingers, wanting them in me forever. His thumb moved to touch my swollen clit, and as he rubbed quick circles on me, I began to come apart at the seams.

As my warm, venom tainted cum came gushing from inside me over his hand, he licked my neck. I was in heaven.

Edward moved to kiss my lips once more, "I think you enjoyed that, yes Bella?"

I was too far into my oblivion to do anything more than nodded at him.

However, once my head cleared it occurred to me that Edward was still fully clothed whilst I was naked. I made quick work of unbuckling his jeans quickly. He hurriedly shrugged off his jacket and I pulled his shirt over his head, tousling his hair even further. I slid the silk boxers I had gotten him last week to the floor, freeing his throbbing cock. I slid off the throne like chair and dropped to my knees in front of him, knowing he liked this position best.

I groaned at the very sight of his erection, Edward's hands gripped my hair once more and I smiled up at him before suddenly engulfing him my mouth. I began to bob my head up down on his hard cock, allowing the strands of my mahogany hair to move through his fingers as I moved quickly, my tongue rubbing against his shaft. I moved one of my hands to grip the tightening muscles of his thigh, the stroked what parts of him I could not fit in my mouth. I could hear the familiar signs as Edward neared his orgasm, he let out short breaths through his nose, a low growl escaped his teeth and as I pulled back to swirl my tongue around his tip a full snarl escaped him. I lifted my mouth from him with a pop and licked my lips, smiling up at him again.

He pulled me to my feet once more, his lips moving furiously, desperately against mine. My hands glided over his back, feeling his muscles ripple under his skin as his arms moved to wrap around my waist. His erection was poking my inner thigh and had never needed him more, our hours apart died had nothing more than intensify our need for one another.

"Floor Bella. I want you" he rasped, his voice hoarse.

I complied as quickly as my incredible reflexes would allow me to, I lay on the carpeted, glittering white floor, I bent my knees, spreading my leg in invitation to him. He dropped to his knees in between my legs and bent his head to lick at my now dripping pussy. His tongue pushed up through my silky wet folds, before sliding inside of me. I groaned and wormed my hands into the plush carpet beneath me as his tongue flicked my clit continuously. I was on the brink of orgasming once more, and as he placed a sweet kiss on my clit I felt my body explode inside, light was surely shining from my every pore.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked, always the gentleman.

"Fuck, yes" I replied, panting.

He rubbed his cock against my pussy, knowing what it did to me, knowing how much he teased me. I opened my knees further, my head thrashing as I felt him shove himself inside me in one thrust.

I could not help but scream, and the small part of my concious mind that was not overcome by pleasure, hoped that no late night shoppers were close enough to the little cabin to hear us.

He pulled out before plunging back inside of me.

"Bella, you're as tight as our first time" he murmured against my shoulder.

I could not control my hips as they began to roll against him, the weight of his body on top of mine pushing me further into the carpet.

His pace quickened as he drew closer to orgasm, he began ramming his cock into my pussy.I could feel my walls clenching around him as I too neared my climax, my hands wrapped around his waist of their own accord and we reached our bliss together. I bit into his shoulder to prevent further screams from escaping me, whilst he snarled and growled in my hair.

I sighed contentedly as Edward rolled off of my body to lie next to me.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"Always"

"Always"

I chanced a look around the cabin's interior, there were demolished fake towers of presents leaning haphazardly against every still standing surface, candy canes were strewn across the floor and -

"I think I may have gripped the arm of Emmett's chair a little too hard" noted Edward.

I looked towards Santa's throne, the right armrest had been torn off completely, "A little?"

"Hey, if we weren't on the floor it could've been worse, we could've smashed through the wall"

I giggled and snuggled into Edward's chest, his arms wrapped around me, "we'll tidy up in a minute, it'll be fine for tomorrow"

"Maybe I should wait for you at home tomorrow" I could hear the grin in Edward's voice.

"I'll keep the shorts"

"Oh yes, keep the shorts"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**So, I just want to take this oppurtunity to thank everyone who has ever read and reviewed any of my stories since I joined fanfic, which was only two month ago, I can't believe it!**

**Anyway, I really love and appreciate all of you guys and I hope you'll go the extra effort to spread the Christmas cheer and make me happy by reviewing this story!**


End file.
